


「巴蒂克劳奇x珀西韦斯莱」如父如子

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *沉闷*oot（out  of time）*有车情节慎入*放飞自我的垃圾产出
Relationships: 珀西韦斯莱 巴蒂克劳奇
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 5





	「巴蒂克劳奇x珀西韦斯莱」如父如子

令人尊敬的巴蒂克劳奇，国际魔法合作交流司司长，他正在仔细地听着面前红发年轻人的日常汇报。在几个新手容易出错的部分，年长者会用指节敲着光滑的栎木办公桌示意他停下，随后准确地指出并辅助他修正那些错误。

即使明天他的儿子就要“死”了。  
哪怕他的妻子明天就要接替他的儿子去死了。

在实质上，一切都滴水不漏地准备好了。他的妻子和儿子会喝下复方汤剂，小巴蒂一被带离阿兹卡班就会被他永远地禁闭在家中。理性告诉他，妻子的恳求其实毫无意义，即使让他的儿子活着，小巴蒂也只能被反复的夺魂咒搞得乱七八糟，并且不能出现在任何人眼前，这和生理上的死亡有多大差别？但他无法拒绝她，对于小巴蒂他搞砸了太多事，他说服自己用余下的每一天来偿还他的债务是必须的。

巴蒂克劳奇看着眼前年青的男孩，这个男孩，是的，他年纪还很小，和小巴蒂被自己判入阿兹卡班的时候差不多大。虽然他总是记不清男孩子的名字，但是红发男孩崇拜的眼神总是围绕着他打转，甚至模仿他一般，头发总是一丝不乱，喜欢穿着故作老成的西装外套，试图告诉身边的每一个人他足够成熟到可以担任起魔法部交付的职业。

红发年青人修改完了刚才他指出的部分错误，握着羽毛笔身板挺直地坐在办公桌的另一边，等着他崇拜的上司的新指令。巴蒂克劳奇收回了目光，抬了抬下颌示意他继续。  
所以是这种感觉。巴蒂克劳奇听着男孩的报告，思路难得有点飘散，他的儿子也是这样狂热地盲目地追随着黑魔王，为他给与的每个任务而感受到无上的光荣，填补上他常年缺失的被需要感。  
但也有些不一样，年轻的韦瑟比即使把头发梳的再服帖，巴蒂克劳奇还是能感受到他来自一个截然不同的家庭，他的眼里有着认定的执着以及掩盖不住的热情，他知道自己在做什么。

巴蒂克劳奇很久没有敲响他的栎木桌，他的脑海里浮现出小巴蒂被判关入阿兹卡班时茫然无措的眼神，他的儿子压根不知道他哪里做错了。就像坏孩子总是喜欢通过搞破坏的方式引起父母的注意，只是在成长的时光里缺乏正确的指引，从放火烧地精，到无意识地演化成对人类使用钻心剜骨。没人给过他一次记忆深刻的谈话，告诉他两者之间的差别。巴蒂克劳奇的手有些颤抖，他没有忘记，在他听见妻子对着一片烧焦的地精尸体无助的哭泣以后，他只是在幻影移行前匆忙地给了小巴蒂一个全身禁锢咒外加禁闭一天的惩罚。

年长的司长忍不住撑住自己的额头，愧疚感巨石般压在他的肩头。红头发的年青人尊敬地呼唤着他，“克劳奇先生，是我哪里写错了吗？”  
男孩子的眼镜后透漏着掩藏不住的紧张，使他整个人都生动了起来。巴蒂克劳奇的目光透过了他，仿佛看到了年幼的儿子被发现戳爆了好几条鼻涕虫后慌张的神情。要是有他作为父亲及时的引导，现在会是另一种局面。而现在把他的话当做最高法律的年青人，正信赖地坐在他桌前，巴蒂克劳奇抬头看着他，用一种冷淡的语气说，“……韦瑟比，这一切都弄错了。”他起身绕过办公桌站在男孩面前居高临下地说，“我认为你跟随错了人。”  
珀西韦斯莱的脸色从惊慌变成了坚定，他激烈地辩驳道，“不，克劳奇先生，我不这么认为——”

克劳奇先生是珀西韦斯莱最崇拜的人，他手段强硬甚至可以说有点冷血，同时他又严格遵循规章制度，简直是珀西韦斯莱眼中理想版的自我，或者说是父亲。  
珀西爱他的家人们，但也为了他们身上明显的不足感到生气。珀西韦斯莱不认为他爸爸是个毫无抱负的傻瓜，但他气恼他的抱负过于理想和庞大，以至于让家人和他的理想平起平坐。亚瑟韦斯莱致力于维护麻瓜，但珀西韦斯莱认为，同时他忘了他的家人也需要更多的帮助，比尔和查理在资源相对充沛的情况下长大，妈妈对他也相对宽容，而他的弟弟妹妹们不得不一股脑接受着他们各种淘汰下来的东西，还得忍受着来自外界不友善的嘲笑。  
他厌恶他父亲选择的道路，所以他选择了不同的立场，而巴蒂克劳奇身上有着他敬佩的一切与“软弱”无关的品质，珀西真心实意地仰望他。

巴蒂克劳奇冷眼看着男孩眼中溢出的情绪，他的儿子也是这般跪倒在黑魔王袍下，交付出全部的信任。巴蒂克劳奇的手钳子一般捏住红发男孩的下巴，迫使他保持着仰望的角度，他压抑着不知何来的怒气冷冰冰地说，“你不认为？”巴蒂克劳奇有些疯狂地看着男孩，他绷紧了下巴用一种古怪的语气说到，“那么，我想你会好好完成我给你的每个任务？”  
年轻的珀西韦斯莱露出一丝困惑，但他还是恭敬地说，“是的，克劳奇先生。”  
巴蒂克劳奇紧抿着嘴哼了一声，松开了捏住他下巴的手，动手拉开了西装裤的拉链，他托住自己并未硬起来的性器，慢慢地说，“舔硬它，韦瑟比。”  
男孩楞住了，保持着仰望着姿态看着他面无表情的脸，巴蒂克劳奇审视着他的每个神色，惊讶地发现男孩眼里快速地闪过一丝期盼，珀西韦斯莱直视着他的眼睛说，“是韦斯莱，先生。”  
接着他摘下眼镜，小心翼翼地将那软着的肉块含进嘴中。  
年长者紧绷的下颚线条软化了些，他低头看着年轻人可以说是有些急切地用柔嫩的嘴唇箍住他的阴茎，珀西韦斯莱卖力地取悦着口中的性器，用青涩的舌头绕着柱身打转，即使是口交他也要做的最好，当他感觉到嘴里的肉棒逐渐变硬，他坚定吞的更深了。巴蒂克劳奇按着男孩的头有节奏地进出，看着男孩红着耳根拼命地取悦自己，他突然暴躁地扯住男孩的红发拉离了自己的性器，一些来不及吞咽的口水从男孩的嘴角淌下，年轻的韦斯莱张着嘴急促喘气，毫不抱怨地用手指揩去多余的口水。看起来他喜欢被强硬地对待，而不是软绵绵地粉饰太平。

“先生，你可以对我做任何事。”男孩这么说，他和小巴蒂不一样，巴蒂克劳奇脑海中的声音突然说到。他看着珀西韦斯莱柔顺地，任他将阴茎在脸上滑动，这种全然的信任让他的眼睛暴突了起来。  
“现在，我要你脱掉所有的衣服，趴在桌上。”他听见指令从自己口中发出。

年青的男孩规规矩矩地解下自己的领带，慢条斯理地脱去西装外套，一颗一颗地解着衬衣纽扣，巴蒂克劳奇锐利地盯住他，只有从微微颤抖的手才能看出珀西并没有像表现得这么冷静。待珀西韦斯莱从裤中抽出衬衣下摆，权威者不耐烦地催促道，“快点……韦斯莱。”  
珀西韦斯莱瞄了一眼克劳奇先生从裤链中释放出的狰狞性器，快速地将自己长裤连带着内裤一起扯了下来，他耳根发红地转过身去，推开面前的羽毛笔和墨水，安静地趴在平滑的栎木桌上。他本以为克劳奇先生会粗暴地对待他，这也正是他所隐隐希望的，但是巴蒂克劳奇给施了润滑咒，粗糙的手指倒是毫不犹豫捅了进来。珀西韦斯莱感觉到自己勃起的阴茎滑溜溜地在桌面上抽动，他靠着把滚烫的脸贴在冰凉的木质桌面上，舒缓疯长的情欲。  
想被强硬地对待，想被认真注意。年轻的韦斯莱偷偷分开了腿，接着屁股上狠狠地挨上了一巴掌。“唔……”珀西韦斯莱胡乱地抓着光滑的桌面，漏出有些欢愉的呻吟。  
“谁允许你随便张开腿？”巴蒂克劳奇掐着年轻男孩的腰，带着一点真实的怒气扇上了一巴掌，眼前白皙的臀部染上粉色，单薄的身形让他止不住想起他的儿子，如果，在很久以前多他再留些时间，让年幼的儿子学会辨认是非，他们一家还至于沦落到不能言说的悲惨境地？年长的男人带着私欲啪啪地又扇了好几下，接着他惊奇地发现男孩身体抽动着达到了高潮。  
巴蒂克劳奇把赤裸的男孩翻了过来，男孩半眯着眼睛，他的阴茎可怜地抽动着吐着剩余的精液，嘴里嘟囔着，“……对不起，先生。”  
巴蒂克劳奇拉过一张椅子，他的西装一如既往的挺括，头发一丝不乱，鞋子铮亮地反着光，唯有从裤链中探出的深紫色阴茎竖立在空气中，他的双手搭在椅子的扶手上，看着意乱情迷的年青人一字一顿说，“过来。”  
珀西的眼神有一瞬间的涣散，接着他很好地恢复了一些冷静走到年长者的跟前，“克劳奇先生……”他跪坐在巴蒂克劳奇的腿间，双手搁在自己的大腿上，腰板挺直地仰视着他的司长。  
巴蒂克劳奇架住他的手臂让他跨坐在身上，掰开男孩的屁股插了进去，珀西韦斯莱细瘦的腰身一软，光裸的身体伏在司长挺括的西装上，他不想破坏司长的权威，于是珀西搭在克劳奇的肩膀上稳住了自己。  
“您允许我动一动吗？”珀西喘匀了气，尽量用一种平静的语气询问。  
巴蒂克劳奇放松了僵硬的脊背，淡淡地说，“开始吧。”  
他不是没看出来眼前的男孩缺乏经验，只是他突然就觉得疲倦于操纵，把太多东西抓在手心，终究漏掉了最重要的那部分。他感受着红发的男孩强自忍着羞意，在他的身上起伏，温暖紧致的肉体艰难地吞吐着他的阴茎，他的呼吸粗重了起来，抓着男孩被打红的臀瓣一次次地按向自己的阴茎。  
珀西被他的司长顶到敏感的软肉，忍不住偷偷环住年长者的脖颈，任他强势地抽插着。他想念幼年时期父亲的怀抱，想念被举的高高逗得大笑的感觉，这样的时光太短暂，他有了更多年幼的弟弟妹妹，他的父亲还兼顾着麻瓜们的安危。那种失落感在成年后慢慢转变为对其的恼怒，而现在年长的克劳奇先生在他的颈侧喘着粗气，他的手是抓的那么的紧，干着他力度是这么深重，珀西几乎想要掉下泪来。他侧过头看着克劳奇先生修剪的整整齐齐的胡子，手臂忍不住圈的更紧了些。  
巴蒂克劳奇察觉到了男孩不动声色地搂着他的颈项，似乎还能隐约听到轻轻的吸鼻子声，下一秒他托住男孩的屁股，一手扶着他满头红发的脑袋站了起来，下身随着走路的步伐有节奏地抽插着。珀西韦斯莱发出一声小小的惊叫，随后被年长的克劳奇先生压在办公桌上操干。  
冰凉的桌面和身体内部火热的楔子剧烈的反差，使得年轻的韦斯莱弓双腿紧紧盘在司长的腰间，惊叫着射了出来。巴蒂克劳奇的阴茎被男孩后穴痉挛地吮吸着，没坚持多久便释放在男孩体内。  
两人在密闭的办公室里兀自平稳着气息。珀西韦斯莱给自己施了清洁咒，动作有些生硬套上内裤，长裤，安静地扣上最后一颗扣子，直到他把自己打理回整齐的模样，巴蒂克劳奇还瘫软着阴茎，坐回在扶手椅里，珀西戴上他的眼镜，能清晰地看到司长的两鬓黑发中夹杂着些许灰发，显得的分外地苍老和疲倦。  
珀西韦斯莱握住了门把手，离开前他张了张口说到，“克劳奇先生，明天我想我可能会使用休假。”他顿了顿说，“太久没回家了——不是吗？”  
巴蒂克劳奇心不在焉地看了他一眼，嘟囔着，“是啊……留点时间给家里人……”他挥了挥手又突然说道，“谢谢你韦瑟比。”  
珀西韦斯莱没有纠正他，轻轻推门走了出去。他突然非常想念陋居里的每一个人。


End file.
